Behind Closed Doors
by invi-chan
Summary: Alors que Paul décide de faire un tour dans les réserves, il entend une conversation très... étrange et ambigüe entre Ginji et Ban. [Ginji x Ban]


**texte by Akai Ito**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Derrière des portes closes

POV de Paul

Paul se tenait debout comme d'habitude, à lire son journal. Natsumi passait toute sa journée tranquillement à faire une tarte aux pommes. L'Honky Tonk était calme excepté le léger fredonnement de Natsumi qu'elle émettait en ajoutant à sa tarte des morceaux de pommes. C'était un jour paisible à l'Honky Tonk. Un peu trop paisible. Paul jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de son journal. Pour quelques inexplicables raisons il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette scène. Alors qu'il faisait l'état des lieux de la boutique vide il constata qu'il manquait Ban et Ginji. L'Honky Tonk était d'habitude bruyant, avec Ban qui se plaignait de son travail et Ginji qui pleurnichait pour de la nourriture. Paul était pratiquement sûr que le duo n'avait pas quitté l'Honky Tonk et que la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait les avoir vu était ce matin quand Ginji avait amené un chaton noir qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue. Où étaient-ils passés ?

« Je reviens je vais juste vérifier le stock, » dit Paul alors qu'il posait son journal. Natsumi hocha la tête alors qu'elle arrangeait sa création culinaire.

Paul fit le chemin jusqu'à l'arrière-salle de l'Honky Tonk. Il était prêt à rentrer dans la salle des réserves quand il entendit la voix de Ginji provenir de derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Ban...c'est trop...gros ! » cria Ginji.

Paul s'arrêta net. Il savait qu'écouter aux portes étaient mal mais à cet instant la curiosité était plus forte que lui. Il alla jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et écouta la conversation de Ban et Ginji.

« Ce n'est pas gros, »lâcha Ban, sa voix étant pleine d'irritation.

Les yeux de Paul s'agrandirent alors qu'il avalait chaque goutte de la conversation. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Ban, est-ce que ça va faire mal ? » gémit Ginji innocemment.

Paul agita la tête pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas entendu cela. Il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel Ban réfléchissait à sa réponse. « Oui, oui, ça va faire mal. Mais si tu es sage et que tu serres assez longtemps alors ça ne fera plus mal. »

Paul était sur le point de vaciller, cela avait réduit à néant tout son contrôle pour éviter de tomber par terre.

Ginji couina en entendant la réponse de Ban mais il sembla finir par accepter car il ne protesta pas. Durant quelques instants on entendit des gémissements venant de Ginji de l'autre côté de la porte.

Paul pouvait sentir son coeur battre comme un fou. Cinq autres minutes à écouter la conversation de Ban et Ginji et il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« C'est fini. Alors ce n'était pas si terrible que cela ? » s'exclama Ban après quelques minutes.

« Non, je suppose que non... »répondit doucement Ginji.

Paul ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il devait se dégager de la porte de la salle de bain. Les cinq minutes qu'il avait passé à écouter la conversation de Ban et Ginji l'avait effrayé pour toute sa vie. Il devait partir ou bien il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Ban et Ginji en face.

Paul oublia en même temps les réserves et il trébucha jusqu'à l'endroit où Natsumi était en train de faire sa tarte.

« Alors comment sont les réserves ? » demanda Natsumi en voyant Paul entrer. Elle était en train de mettre sa tarte aux pommes au four.

« Hein ? Les réserves ? Ils sont gays... je veux dire c'est okay. » répondit Paul nerveusement alors qu'il prenait une chaise derrière le comptoir en tremblant.

Un peu plus tard Ban et Ginji apparurent. Paul sentit son coeur battre très fort, son souffle se faire court, et son visage commencer à bouillir. Il attrapa d'une main mal assurée son journal.

« Paul ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ginji en regardant Paul.

« Je vais bien. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? » demanda Paul en riant nerveusement.

« Tu lis ton journal à l'envers. » s'exclama Ban.

Paul lança un regard nerveux à son journal. Il l'avait attrapé dans le mauvais sens. « Je... euh... regardais les réponses aux mots croisés. »s'exclama Paul alors qu'il retournait son journal dans le bon sens.

Natsumi se tenait debout avec un air légèrement étonné mais resta silencieuse. Ban et Ginji échangèrent un regard confus. « Que crois-tu qu'il se passe avec lui ? » chuchota Ginji à Ban du coin de la bouche.

Ban leva les épaules et chuchota doucement. « Je ne sais pas et quelque chose me dit que je ne veux pas le savoir. »

* * *

POV de Ban et Ginji

« Ban...c'est trop... gros ! » S'écria Ginji alors qu'il levait son bras vers son partenaire stoïque.

« Ce n'est pas gros. » Répondit Ban, sa voix emplie d'irritation. Il examina prudemment la petite incision sur le bras de Ginji. Il sortit de l'alcool, des cotons, et un bandage d'une boîte à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

Les yeux de Ginji s'agrandirent alors qu'il fixait l'attirail. « Ban, est-ce que ça va faire mal ? »couina-t-il innocemment.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Ban réfléchit à sa réponse. « Oui, oui, ça va faire mal. Mais si tu es sage et que tu serres assez longtemps alors ça ne fera plus mal. » Il prépara rapidement un coton et il l'imbiba d'alcool.

Ginji couina à la réponse de Ban mais il sembla finalement accepter car il ne protesta pas. Il présenta son bras à Ban et ferma les yeux. Il se prépara à la douleur. Ginji sentit le coton humide toucher sa coupure. Ca piquait un peu et il laissa échapper de légers gémissements. Puis il sentit Ban placer un pansement sur sa coupure.

« C'est fini. Ce n'était pas si terrible que cela ? » s'exclama Ban après une minute.

Ginji examina son bras où se trouvait le pansement qui recouvrait maintenant sa plaie. « Non. Je suppose que ce n'était pas si terrible... »répondit-il doucement.

« Maintenant, la prochaine fois que tu vois un mignon petit chaton noir dans la rue ne t'amuse pas à le prendre dans tes bras ou il pourrait t'arriver pire que cela. Qui sait peut-être que la prochaine fois tu verras un mignon bull-dog dans la rue et avant que tu ne l'aies réalisé il t'aura mordu et tu auras la rage. » Rétorqua Ban alors qu'il rangeait l'alcool et les cotons dans la boîte.

« Mais il était si mignon ! » protesta Ginji.

Ban grogna face à la réaction de Ginji. Puis après quelques réflexions un petit sourire espiègle apparu sur le visage du maître du Jagan. « Ginji, sais-tu ce qu'il y a de plus mignon qu'un chaton noir perdu ? »demanda-t-il devant le visage étonné du blondinet.

Ginji réfléchit. « Deux petits chats noirs abandonnés ? »

Ban se pencha de tel sorte qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre lui et Ginji. « Non. Un petit empereur de la foudre blessé. » chuchota Ban. Alors dans un mouvement plein de grâce Ban se pencha davantage et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Ginji.

xXOwariXx


End file.
